Maybe, Maybe Not
by Raiyine
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione return to Hogwarts in their 5th Year. A wondering into the Forbidden Forest and an accident, the Trio try to help one another. Will they be able to get through the Year in one Piece?


**Maybe, Maybe Not**   
  
  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or any of the Harry Potter settings, etc!

**Author's Note**: Hi, Rai here! I really hope you love this story! Please Review and if you want to talk to me on AIM, my AIM is Raiyine! Thanks! Now, here's the story!  
  


**********************************

Ronald Weasley looked out his window, staring into the deep sparkling sky. Ron has just gotten back from the Magical School Hogwarts, and after going straight up to his room, started staring out his window. A million questions were rolling into his mind. A million was too much. His head would explode. Why wasn't he happy? That was easy; Voldemort, the most feared Dark Wizard, had just risen again.   
  
**Why** did this happen? **Why** happen now? **Why happen at school?   
  
Ron was in his 4th Year when the Dark Lord had risen again. His 4th Year had definitely hadn't been his favorite. He and his Best Friend, Harry Potter, had gotten into a fight. Yet Ron was only convinced when Harry was face-to-face with a Hungarian Horntail. Then, he had been stupid enough to ask Fleur Delacour, a very pretty Beauxbatons girl, to the Yule Ball. To ask her in front of everybody. Luckily, he had enough sense to run.   
  
He had also been taken by Mer-People as a Task for the Tri Wizard tournament. It wasn't that bad though, knowing he wouldn't die. In fact, except for getting pruned hands, he liked it. Harry would miss him the most. Ronald Weasley. Something Harry Potter would miss most…   
  
But, as things were thought to be better, he got into yet another fight with his other friend, Hermione Granger. Now, he's had fights with her before, but how could she be so…so…stubborn!? Going with Viktor ****Krum after saying all those negative things about him! But, then again, he shouldn't care. Why should he? But…he did. Not as much as before, but he still cared. Why? Why did he care? Because Krum was competing against Harry? Because she kept talking rudely about him? Or was it…jealously? No Way! He was not jealous!   
  
But after his sky cleared some of its clouds, You-Know-Who had risen again. Why?! No! He couldn't have! But, no matter how much he tried to convince himself, he was wrong. The Dark Lord had risen again.   
  
**

**********************************   
  
  
"Ron!" "Wake up! It's Breakfast!" Ron snapped his head up at the sound of his mother's voice. He had fallen asleep on the chair by the window. He had fallen asleep just sitting there, his head hanging. Ron slowly got up, rubbing his eyes. Ron didn't bother to look around. He walked right down stairs and plopped in a chair, next to his little sister, Ginny.   
  
"It's about time you woke up. I thought you were dead, just sitting on a chair, head hanging. Why were you like that?" she said, curious eyes looking up at him.   
  
"I…uh…was thinking and I guess I fell asleep." Ron replied, looking lazily at his breakfast; bacon, eggs, sausages, pancakes, milk, and orange juice. She gazed at him suspiciously but started eating.   
  
Breakfast was quiet at the Weasley table. Mr.Weasley wasn't present for he was at his Ministry of Magic office; he had to go early. Usually when all the Weasley children got back from Hogwarts, they would talk about how their year went. There was no talking today.   
  
After breakfast, Ron decided to write Harry a letter. He wanted to make sure his best friend was doing alright.   
  
After grabbing a quill and parchment, he started to write:   
  
**_Harry_**,   
_  
_**_I don't have much to say but I just wanted to make sure you're all right. If the Muggles are being rude to you, try and ignore it. I know you have a lot on your mind already. _****_  
  
Things are okay here, if you're wondering. I want to say Congratulations on winning the Tournament, but I'm not sure if I should. I know you didn't want to win this way. I think the best we can do is not worry and to just wait, like Hagrid said. I know everything will be a little different since what happened but I…I..just don't want things to change. If you still want to come stay here, I'll tell Mum. She isn't sure we should be bothering you, much.   
  
Ron   
_**  
He wasn't sure if that sounded right, but it would have to do. He got Pigwidegeon (after an hour of chasing him) and tied the letter to his leg. He sighed as he watched the bird flutter out of sight, into the break of day. Why couldn't he just fly away? Just fly away from it all. Not on a broomstick, but just…flying. Maybe to just fly away for a little bit, fly away from his troubles and never come back.  
  
  
  
  


**********************************   
  
  
Ron stayed in his room most of the day. The house was unusually quiet, even from Fred and George's room. Ron's house was never like this. But he hoped it was only temporary.   
  
Ron stayed in his room for such long periods of time thinking the same thing, over and over again.   
  
Am I useless? Am I just a sidekick?   
  
Harry Potter was brave, famous, caring, and a wonderful friend. Hermione Granger was a smart, knowledgeable, informative, and a wonderful friend. He, Ronald Weasley, was a poor, unpopular, hand-me-downed kid. He had started both fights with his best friends. They could do fine without him. Harry was Strong. Hermione was Smart. Brawn and Brains. What was he? The Brat. He wanted everything his way. He knew that Harry was lying. He knew why Hermione was dating Krum. But, he had been proven wrong by Harry and had found out Hermione was dating Krum because she liked him. He had been proven wrong. He was never right. 

**Why** was he always wrong? **Why couldn't he be right for once? ****Why couldn't someone just say "Oh…Sorry, Ron. You were right." He was never right. And, he wasn't good at anything too.   
  
He wasn't as good at Quidditch as Harry was and knew about it longer. Hermione was Muggle-Born and was better than him in every class. How could this be? Why? Why can't he be good at something?!   
  
Chess. He was good at Chess. And he knew about a lot of pranks and candy. But those won't help in when he or his friends are in danger. Those wouldn't help him unless he needed a good laugh or some sugar. He was a nothing. A scarless, unintelligent, red-haired nothing.   
  
But, suddenly, it came to him. He wasn't angry or sad. He knew what he was. And he admitted it to himself, it finally coming clearly into his mind. As clear a crystal.   
  
_He Was Jealous._**

**********************************__

Author's Note: I hope you liked that! Next Chapter will be about Hermione so…stay tuned! ^_^! 


End file.
